Unknown Mysteria cor
by Martha-Esther
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto hasta hace algun tiempo Sakura Li, consideraba su vida perfecta ya que tenia el mejor de los esposos una hija maravillosa pero toda esa felicidad se ve opacada cuando descubre que Shaoran le es infiel pero aun peor que eso descubre el gran secreto de su vida... ¿como continuar cuando todo en lo que creiste era una mentira? ¿como seguir? ¿como vivir?
1. Tres Vidas Tres Historias

**CAPITULO 1**

**TRES VIDAS… TRES HISTORIAS**

- Buenos días princesa –saludaba un hombre de una cabello marrón y ojos color ámbar – ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Buenos días cariño –respondía una hermosa mujer de cabello color castaño claro y unos intensos y hermosos ojos verdes –muy bien, siempre que tu duermes a mi lado.

- Bueno en ese caso… no te enojara que te retenga unos momentos más conmigo ¿verdad? –pregunto mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

- Esa es una oferta que no podría rechazar, señor Li –respondía la mujer mientras se dejaba abrazar.

- Bueno Señora Sakura Li, tenemos un trato –dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de su esposa.

- Como usted diga Señor Shaoran Li –respondía Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura y Shaoran Li eran el matrimonio más envidiado de todo Hong Kong, ya que su amor era a prueba de balas, se habían casado a los 20 y 21 años respectivamente para muchas personas algo muy descabellado pero para otros esa unión solo significaba amor puro y verdadero.

Fruto de ese gran amor había nacido una hermosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos color verde en pocas palabras una réplica exacta de Sakura llamada Asura, la pequeña niña de 7 años era la mayor alegría de la pareja de esposos que a pesar de sus apretadas agendas siempre tenían tiempo para estar juntos y pasar tiempo en familia.

Shaoran Li era el dueño de todas las empresas de la familia más poderosa de todo el continente asiático la Gran Familia Li, había aprendido a darse un tiempo para todo y más cuando se trataba de su familia. Sakura Li era una modelo muy prestigiosa y también la periodista más codiciada de todo el medio comunicativo.

La familia residía en Hong Kong desde hace 7 años, el mismo tiempo que su matrimonio, pocas veces recibían la visita de la familia de Sakura y con respecto a sus amigos había perdido contacto con ellos después de su matrimonio.

- ¿Papi? ¿Mami? –preguntaba una pequeña niña mientras se sobaba los ojos.

Ambos esposos se separaron tan rápido como pudieron y se sonrojaron inmediatamente, había momentos en los que olvidaban que ya no estaban los dos solos en casa, y querían evitar a toda costa dar explicaciones a su pequeña hija que para ventura y desventura de ambos no había sacado ninguna pisca de la personalidad distraída de ambos.

- ¿Si pequeña? –pregunto Sakura una vez recuperada del susto.

- Mami, ¿hoy no iríamos al zoológico con la abuelita Ieran?

- ¡Es cierto! –Exclamo Shaoran mientras su sonrojo pasaba a darle un tono pálido a su rostro – ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

- Bueno yo, ya sé que me pondré para hoy –dijo Asura ocultando una leve sonrisita.

- Entonces pequeña Asura, sería mejor que vayas a cambiarte mientras tu papá y yo nos alistamos lo más rápido posible –sugirió Sakura con un tono tierno pero no por eso menos maternal y autoritario.

- Esta bien mami –dicho esto la pequeña niña salió de la habitación de sus padres.

- Estuvo cerca… –dijo Shaoran una vez que su hija se encontró afuera de su habitación.

- Bueno esta vez no fue mi culpa –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa pícara.

- Si… ya lo sé –respondió Shaoran mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero.

- Por eso te amo –le dijo Sakura en el oído.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a pesar de ser un hombre de 28 años aun tienes actitudes de niño –dicho esto Sakura depósito un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo –será mejor que nos cambiemos, ya sabes cómo es tu madre con lo de la puntualidad.

- ¡Es cierto! –dicho esto Shaoran dio un brinco fuera de la cama y se metió al cuarto de baño desde donde dio un grito – ¡Esta vez gane yo!

- Si ya me di cuenta –respondió Sakura divertida – _Nunca cambiaras Shaoran_. –pensó mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

Una vez que Shaoran termino de ducharse ingreso Sakura ambos trataron de estar listos tan rápido como pudieron, ese día tendrían una visita al zoológico con la madre de Shaoran quien cada día parecía más encantada con la personalidad de su pequeña nieta.

Cuando todos ya estuvieron listos subieron a una limosina que los llevaría a la mansión de la matriarca de la familia Li, llegaron a otra gran mansión Li donde como era de esperarse les esperaba Ieran vestida para la ocasión, su rostro que no denotaba ningún tipo de expresión se suavizo al ver que ya llegaba su nieta preferida, pero más le causo gracia el chirriar de las llantas al pasar la gran cerca, espero a que el auto llegara hasta donde ella se encontraba para poder saludar a los recién llegados.

— Bueno días Ieran…—saludo Sakura con un poco de vergüenza por la abrupta llegada.

— Lamento el ruido que produjo el carro… —dijo Shaoran mientras salía de la limosina detrás de su esposa.

— Buenos días Sakura… no me extraña ya que se te ha hecho costumbre ese tipo de entradas…—dijo Ieran en tono serio pero con toda la intensión de avergonzar a su hijo.

— Madre…—dijo Shaoran pero no pudo terminar porque inmediatamente detrás de él salió Asura gritando.

— ¡ABUELITA! ¡ABUELITA!

— Mi pequeña Asura…—dijo Ieran mientras se ponía a la altura de su nieta para poder abrazarla.

— ¿Estas lista para el día de aventura que nos espera? —pregunto Asura con emoción.

— Claro que si…

— Vamos… vamos…—dijo Asura jalando a su abuela dentro de la limosina.

— ¿No vienen? —pregunto Ieran mirando a su hijo y nuera.

— ¿Ah?... si… sí, claro…—respondieron Shaoran y Sakura mientras subían al auto.

La limosina salió rumbo al zoológico de Hong Kong, seguidos de otros autos que pertenecían a la seguridad personal de la familia Li, Sakura y Shaoran se miraban confundidos ya que no entendían la aptitud un tanto infantil de Ieran, ella que siempre había mantenido la compostura en todo momento, ahora se mostraba como una niña mientras conversaba animadamente con su nieta sobre los animales y demás cosas que verían en el zoológico.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a pasar un lindo día en otro lugar del mundo para ser más exactos en Estados Unidos en una hermosa casa se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con reflejos azules, piel blanca y ojos azules mirando el paisaje que se extendía a lo largo de las grandes ventanas de su casa.

— ¿Has pensado decirle la verdad? —pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

— ¿De que serviría?

— ¿Cómo que de que serviría? Eriol… ella tiene que saberlo.

— Sabes muy bien que nunca dire nada a menos que ella misma comience a recordar— Eriol seguía mirando el paisaje pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza y dolor— ella es feliz con él…

— Pero tú sabes que él no jugo limpio…

— ¿Y quién lo hace cuando está enamorado?

— Eriol… ¡No puedes darte por vencido ahora!

— Lo hice desde que ella despertó y él era a quien no podía recordar… que era él el dueño de su corazón.

— Pero… pero…

— No hay peros… Nakuru, tu sabes la verdad y todos sabemos la verdad pero por la felicidad y el bien de ella no podemos hacer nada.

— ¿Y si nunca logra recordar algo?

— Entonces nunca diremos nada…

— Pero no es justo… —Nakuru se acercó hacia Eriol— tu sufres por eso…—dijo mientras le sostenía el rostro con ambas manos— yo no puedo seguir viéndote así…

— Estaré bien…—dijo Eriol alejando las manos de ella de su rostro— sé que todo estará bien…—dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro— eso es lo que ella decía siempre…

— Lo se… pero esta vez nada está bien… nada.

— Nakuru… ¿Cómo está? —pregunto Eriol tratando de desviar la conversación.

— Muy bien… sigue siendo la primera en todo.

— ¿Sigue igual de hermosa?

— Si… no he traído fotos porque sé que tú no me las recibirías

— Cierto…

— Y él ¿Cómo está?

— Está viviendo en Francia… se casó hace un par de años.

— Aun no lo supera ¿verdad?

— No… él al igual que tú la amaba demasiado…

— Lo se… luche mucho para que ella se fijara en mí.

— Aun recuerdo aquellos días donde todo era perfecto…

— Pero la perfección también tiene su fin…

— Eriol…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Sigues teniendo esos sueños?

— Si… pero esta vez son diferentes…

— ¿Cómo?

— Ya no solo me llama, ahora también me pide ayuda… trato de coger su mano pero en ese instante me despierto y me doy cuenta que todo es un sueño…—se detuvo a reflexionar a lo que diría más adelante y tomo una decisión— iré a verla.

— ¿En serio? Eso la pondrá muy feliz.

— Si… después de todo ella me considera un gran amigo…, aunque no pueda decirle la verdad quiero verla.

— ¿Qué pasa con Shaoran?

— La última vez que hable con el aun la tengo en mi mente… pero prefiero no recordarlo ahora… cada vez que lo hago tengo ganas de buscarlo y agarrarlo a puñetes…

— Pero lo tendrás que hacer algún día… además que si vas a verla él estará ahí.

— También tienes razón en eso, pero aun no me siento preparado para verlo a la cara sin que me entren esas ganas de matarlo… ya veré la forma de verme solo con Sakura.

— Entiendo… Sakura siempre me pregunta por ti…

— ¿Qué le dices?

— Que nose nada de ti desde que ella se casó con Shaoran… sigue pensando que estás viviendo en Inglaterra.

— No le diga nada de mí… yo mismo seré quien le diga todo.

— Esta bien…

— Cuando yo esté preparado yo mismo iré a buscarla… la decisión está tomada pero aun no me siento preparado

— Es bueno oír eso de ti… bueno Eriol fue bueno visitarte.

— Saluda a Yukito y a los niños de mi parte…

— Claro…—Nakuru se acercó a dar un abrazo a Eriol — no olvides que eres mi primo favorito…

— Y tú la mía…—respondió Eriol mientras sentía que Nakuru le transmitía algo de paz.

***EN FRANCIA***

— Muy bien… la última toma y terminamos… ¡Listo!

— Gracias Yue… Bueno recojan todo y vámonos a descansar, mañana otra vez aquí temprano.

— No fue nada Yamazaki…—respondió Yue con una sonrisa— todo sea por los amigos de infancia…

— La verdad nunca espere encontrarte en Francia… perdimos contacto contigo después de la boda de Sakura—dijo Yamazaki mientras caminaba junto con Yue rumbo a la salida pero al notar un deje de tristeza en su mirada se arrepintió de lo dicho— Lo siento…

— No hay problema…—dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

— A mí no me engañas… no olvides que he sido tu mejor amigo.

— Si… lo se…

— ¿No has pensado en buscarla?

— Cada minuto desde que se casó con ese tipejo…

— Pero…

— Pero ella es feliz, lo sé… a veces hubiera preferido que se quede con Hiraguizawa.

— Pero todo pasa por algo…—dijo Yamazaki— incluso Hiraguizawa decidió no decir nada porque ella parecía muy feliz.

— Lo se… pero un día de estos tendré el valor suficiente para buscarla… —Yue se quedó callado antes de continuar hablando— Hiraguizawa sacrifico su propia felicidad junto a ella, si tan solo ese accidente no hubiera pasado…

—Yue no te angusties mas todos sabemos que no fue culpa de nadie… ella decidió hacerlo.

— ¿Tú no has sabido nada de ella?

— La verdad… no, desde que se fue a vivir a China perdimos contacto total y creo que solo sus padres y algunos más cercanos a ella aún mantienen comunicación.

— ¿Aun?

— Si, una vez escuche decir a Li que para el bienestar de Sakura era mejor alejarla de todo lo que le pudiera causar un daño mental.

— ¿Daño mental? ¡QUE CABRON! —Dijo Yue con cólera— Yamazaki lo tengo decidido iré a verla…

— Pero Li…

— Me importa un carajo Li… yo quiero verla a ella y nadie me lo impedirá…

— Bien por ti amigo… dile que aquí también tiene amigos y no solo en china…

— Bien… nos veremos mañana, por favor pídele a Neko que vaya a mi casa ahí le indicare que debe hacer…

— ¿Qué? ¿Llamar a tu sexy asistente personal?

— Yamazaki…

— Lo siento… lo siento… pero no pude evitar embromarte…

— Bueno… hasta mañana

— Hasta mañana…

Yue se subió a su auto deseando poder llegar a su casa cuanto antes, deseaba poder ver a su pequeña hija y abrazarla y bueno también a su esposa quien era la única que había logrado ayudarle a sonreír y a tener ganas de vivir de nuevo, le parecía algo ilógico que siendo pariente de alguien tan despreciable como Shaoran ella fuera totalmente diferente.

Llego a su casa y se estaciono afuera ya que ese día había decidido sorprender a su esposa, al parecer no había nadie ya que todas la luces estaban apagadas y pensó en tomar una ducha refrescante y esperarla, abrió la puerta y entro dejándose invadir por el aroma de su hogar pero eso se vio interrumpido al escuchar ruidos raros que provenían de la segunda planta subió lentamente las escaleras, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su hija quien gracias a Dios se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Se encontró de nuevo en el corredor y se dio cuenta que esos ruidos venían de su habitación, se acercó a ella lentamente abrió la puerta pero nada lo tendría preparado para la escena que se encontraría, entro y encendió la luz y ahí estaba ella en SU cama con otro hombre, sintió que el corazón se le fragmentaba si era posible por segunda vez, ella lo miro con esos ojos rubí llenos de sorpresa y entonces entendió que todo había sido mentira.

— Salgan de mi casa…—ordeno de manera tranquila.

— Yue… escuchame…

— ¡SAL DE MI CASA! —esta vez se acercó al hombre y sin miramientos lo tomo de los cabellos y lo saco de su casa dejándolo calato en media calle, cuando regreso no la encontró a ella y entonces un miedo inmenso lo invadió, salió corriendo despavorido a la habitación de su hija y ahí la encontró a ella mientras se acercaba a la cuna de su hija, tan rápido como pudo la empujo lejos.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Alejate de mi niña…

— ¡ES MI HIJA!

— No desde ahora, ahora Mei Ling te pido que salgas de MI casa ahora mismo…

— No puedes hacerme esto…

— Yo no fui quien decidió ser infiel…

— Me iré… pero regresare por Kokoro… ella también es mi hija…

— No permitiré que te la lleves…

— No me desafíes… no olvides que también soy LI…

— Lamentablemente…

Mei Ling alisto sus cosas y se fue directo al aeropuerto necesitaba cambiar de vida de aires, de todo y la mejor opción era Hong Kong además que ahí podría comenzar de nuevo, pero no se olvidaría de su hija, regresaría por ella y se la quitaría a Yue aunque eso fuera lo último que haga, Kokoro se quedaría a su lado.

*HONG KONG*

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué hay tantas personas?

— Sakura…

— ¿Quién me llama?

— Sakura…

— ¿Quién es?

— Sakura… por aquí pequeña…

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Shaoran?

— ¡SAKURA!

— ¡NOOO! —Sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre su cama empapada de sudor, ese sueño se estaba repitiendo ya casi durante una semana y hasta ese momento no lograba identificar a quien pertenecía esa voz que gritaba su nombre.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Shaoran sentándose a su costado

— Si… solo fue un mal sueño…

— Debe ser por el agitado día que tuvimos… ven trata de dormir un poco…—Shaoran la ayudo a acostarse de nuevo mientras la acunaba en sus brazos— tranquila yo estoy aquí…

— Si… lo se…—Sakura cerro lentamente los ojos esperando no volver a soñar algo horrible pero no pudo evitar de su cabeza esa pregunta— _¿Quién eres?_

N. A. **Hola hola hola… yo aquí dando señales de vida… jeje si la verdad me demore mucho en escribir un cap de esta historia pero cumpli porque aun estamos en marzo… bueno espero sus reviews! Si no entienden nada no se preocupen para quienes me siguen en SUEÑOS E ILUSIONES ROTAS ya saben mi manera de narrar y escribir… que le parecio las 3 vidas que se exponen? Algo caóticas verdad? Que es lo que todos le ocultan a Sakura? Yue casado con Mei Ling? Necesito una explicación! Donde están todos? Bueno poco a poco se ira aclarando todo…el nombre esta escrito en latin =) me parecio intersante ponerlo en ese dialecto o idioma… espero sus reviews… **

**Miku Yoshama… fuera =)**


	2. Pequeña

**CAPITULO 2**

**PEQUEÑA**

— Asura… es momento de ir a la escuela—llamaba Shaoran a su pequeña hija.

— Si… ahora bajo—respondió la niña desde su habitación.

— Cariño… hoy tengo una sesión fotográfica ¿recogerías a Asura por mí?

— Si… pero si no puedo yo le pediré a mi madre que lo haga.

— Está bien… estarán como dos niñas.

— Eso es más que seguro—respondió Shaoran mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Sakura preocupada.

— No… nada—respondió mintiéndole a su esposa— mi amor, lleva tu a la niña yo tengo una reunión urgente.

— Esta bien…

— Te amo…—se despidió Shaoran con un beso de su esposa.

— Yo también—respondió Sakura —saluda a **Yumiko** de mi parte y a **Nicole** también por favor…

— No hay problema…—respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras salía de su casa y era seguido por un par de guardaespaldas, subió a su camioneta e inmediatamente estuvo dentro saco su celular para comunicarse con su asistente personal.

— _Buenos días Señor Li_

— Buenos días Yumiko… ¿ha llamado otra vez?

— _No señor_

— Muy bien… por favor comunicate con Nicole y dile que la quiero ver en mi oficina a penas llego.

— _Como usted diga… por cierto señor._

— ¿Pasa algo más?

— _Si, su madre me pidió que le llamara en cuanto llegue es algo de suma urgencia._

— Muy bien… gracias Yumiko.

— _Hasta luego señor_

Shaoran guardo su celular pero no pudo evitar recordar el recado que Yumiko le había dado hace una semana, no entendía porque después de siete años de ausencia ahora se venía a presentar como si nada en frente de toda su familia y solicitando hablar con él personalmente.

"_**Espero te des un tiempo para recibir mi visita, querido primo"**_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas que Yumiko le había dicho, como odiaba encontrarse en esa situación, creía haber solucionado todo al haber decidido alejar a Sakura de su pasado pero no ahí estaba el apareciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque en realidad no lo culpaba ya que él había jugado sucio pero no se arrepentía ya que toda la felicidad vivida con su esposa lo valía, valía el que actuara así antes y de ser posible lo haría de nuevo si con eso conseguiría tener a Sakura a su lado.

— Llegamos señor…

— Gracias Wei… ¿por cierto tienes idea de lo que mi madre desea decirme?

— No señor… pero según me han comunicado ha llegado alguien desde Francia…

— Ya veo… muchas gracias

Shaoran ingreso al gran edificio que era una de las sedes de la gran corporación Li, como siempre todos lo saludaban a su alrededor y el respondía con un leve gesto, llego al asesor y espero hasta que llegar al piso donde se encontraba su oficina, el asesor se abrió y mostro el gran pasillo, al final de este había una gran puerta que daba a su gran despacho se encamino hacia esa gran puerta y justo antes de tocar la perilla algo o mejor dicho alguien lo tiro al piso.

— ¡XIAO LANG!

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Shaoran quien aún se encontraba en el piso de espaldas.

— Soy yo… —dijo una voz femenina que como supuso él se encontraba sentada encima de el — ¿acaso no me recuerdas?

— Podría recordarte si me dejaras levantar primeramente…—dijo Shaoran.

— Ups… lo siento—dijo la mujer quien se quitó de encima del ambarino y se puso de pie a su costado.

— No hay problema…—dijo Shaoran mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía sus ojos a esos pies que estaban dentro de unos zapatos de tacón color negro y lentamente fue subiendo su mirada así como él se iba incorporando, subió por los tobillos unas perfectas rodillas y siguió subiendo hasta unas dos manos más arriba de las mismas donde se encontró con la tela que comenzaba a tomar forma enfundado un perfecto y voluptuoso cuerpo de una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos color rubí.

— ¿Ahora me recuerdas Xiao Lang?

— ¿Mei Ling?

— Si…—dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo— no sabes cuánto te he extrañado—dijo Mei Ling mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el del ambarino.

— Señorita… señorita… —llamaba alguien a espaldas de ambos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —respondió Mei Ling girando su cabeza pero sin dejar de abrazar a Shaoran, y le dirigió una mirada asesina a la chica de cabello negro ondulado, ojos color marrones y piel bronceada.

— ¿Qué pasa Yumiko?

— Buenos días señor Li —respondió Yumiko quien se sentía abrumada por la mirada que le dirigía aquella mujer— lo que sucede es que por encargo de su madre debía de cuidar a la señorita.

— Pues como veras no tengo necesidad de que me cuides… ahora puedes retirarte—respondió Mei Ling de manera despectiva y soberbia— ¿Qué estas esperando?

— Oh… lo siento, con permiso— Yumiko se giró para dejar sola a la pareja pero la voz de su jefe la hizo dar un respingo y detenerse.

— Un momento Yumiko yo no he dicho que te marches—la voz de Shaoran sono seria y algo enojada— Mei Ling pide disculpas a mi asistente—dijo Shaoran mientras se separaba de la mujer.

— ¿QUE? ¡¿TU ESTAS LOCO?! ¡¿PORQUE YO DEBERÍA PEDIRLE DISCULPAS A TU "ASISTENTE"?!

— No… No… señor no es necesario—trato de refutar Yumiko que ya presentía que aquella mujercita le haría la vida imposible.

— No Yumiko, aquí todos saben las reglas así que Mei Ling también debe cumplirlas…—dijo Shaoran mirando de manera seria a Mei Ling.

— ¿Reglas?

— Si… Yumiko es mi asistente personal y no le permito a nadie ni a mi madre que dude de su capacidad y la mandonee como quiera, la única con poder en hacer eso es Sakura MI ESPOSA, pero Sakura nunca haría eso así que Mei Ling pídele disculpas a Yumiko ahora mismo si no quieres que te mande de regreso por donde viniste.

Mei Ling tenía los ojos como platos ¿Quién era ese hombre y que había hecho con SU Xiao Lang? Haría lo que le pedía pero luego arreglaría cuentas con Yumiko, por el momento debía de acoplarse a las normas y reglas pero cuando su objetivo estuviera logrado muchas cabezas caerían y entre ellas la de la asistente personal de él ambarino.

— Está bien… perdón Yumiko no fue mi intención—dijo Mei Ling fingiendo la voz más tranquila y dulce que pudo

— No hay problema señorita—respondió Yumiko quien no se creyó ni una letra de las palabras de Mei Ling, estaba segura que desde ese momento tendría que cuidarse las espaldas y sobre todo su puesto de trabajo.

— Muy bien Yumiko… por favor traeme los informes de finanzas a mi oficina.

— Si señor…

— Mei Ling acompañame tengo que hablar contigo…

— Está bien…—respondió Mei Ling con una amplia sonrisa.

Shaoran ingreso a su oficina seguido de Mei Ling quien al cerrar las puertas detrás suyo abrazo a Shaoran por la espalda dejando que su aroma varonil la consumiera, lentamente fue explorando con sus manos sus bien formados abdominales que se podían sentir debajo de ese traje que lo cubría.

— Te extrañe demasiado…—dijo Mei Ling en un susurro cerca su oreja.

— Mei Ling basta…—dijo Shaoran zafándose de sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué? Podemos divertirnos un rato—dijo de manera seductora.

— ¿Cómo se piensan divertir? —pregunto una tercera voz— Vamos Mei Ling comentanos como te diviertes…

— Nicole…—dijo entre dientes Mei Ling, mientras miraba a una hermosa mujer de esbelta figura, cabello marrón, ojos color miel y piel blanca.

— ¡Nicole! —dijo Shaoran quien corrió a abrazar a su socia y mejor amiga.

— Shaoran… no… me… dejas… respirar…—dijo Nicole entrecortadamente.

— Lo siento…—dijo Shaoran liberando a su mejor amiga.

— Muy bien… se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? En la oficina de MI Xiao Lang.

— Claro…—dijo Nicole sin amilanarse ante Mei Ling— Shaoran me pidió que lo espere aquí porque quería hablar conmigo—respondió con una sonrisa triunfante pero sin olvidar el adjetivo posesivo que había utilizado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Mei Ling dudosa.

— Cierto… Mei Ling luego hablare contigo por favor esperame junto a Yumiko… tengo que hablar con Nicole a solas…

Shaoran fue empujando delicadamente a Mei Ling hasta que la dejo afuera, cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie los interrumpiera y para que nadie escuchara lo que le diría a su mejor amiga, si había alguna persona sobre la tierra en quien podía confiar esa sin ninguna duda era Nicole.

— Sí que sigue siendo la misma…

— Lo se… pero no volverá a pasar…

— Eso espero… no querrás perder a Sakura por una idiotez de parte tuya…

— Eso ni que decirlo… pero Mei Ling es manejable.

— Hay algo peor ¿verdad?

— Estoy comenzando a pensar seriamente que eres una bruja—dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa— primero hay que sentarnos…

— Si…—dijo Nicole siguiéndolo a un pequeño espacio donde había un juego de sillones con una mesa de centro—. Y bueno ¿Cuál es ese asunto importante por el que me hiciste venir desde Corea?

— No pensé que estuvieras por halla…—dijo Shaoran mientras agarraba su celular y pedía a su asistente que le trajera dos tazas de café.

— Bueno, creo que se te olvida que soy socia tuya…—dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

— Es cierto… a veces creo que sería mejor enviar a otras personas para que se encarguen de esos asuntos… te necesitamos aquí.

— Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras del gran Shaoran Li—dijo Nicole con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Bueno será porque estoy con un gran dilema…

— Ese dilema tiene nombre y apellido… Eriol Hiraguizawa.

— ¿En serio no eres bruja?

— Ya te he dicho que no—dijo Nicole mientras entrecerraba sus ojos—. Mejor comienza a contarme que es lo que está pasando.

— Bueno… Eriol ha llegado el día de ayer a China* y se ha presentado en la casa de mi madre y delante de toda la familia…

— ¿Sakura estaba ahí?

— No… nosotros estábamos en casa con Asura…—dijo Shaoran mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina— muchas gracias Yumiko—dijo recibiendo la bandeja de su asistente personal.

— Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que… Eriol se presentó sin aviso.

— Exacto…

— ¿Y eso que tiene de peligroso?

— Han pasado siete años desde que me case con Sakura… ¿crees que solo vino a visitar?

— No lo puedes culpar… tu prácticamente le robaste a la novia…

— Eso no es cierto—dijo Shaoran mientras le entregaba su taza de café— yo sé que Sakura me ama a mi…

— Entonces no deberías tener miedo de la presencia de Eriol… o piensas que…

— No… no quiero pensar eso, pero evitare a toda costa que la vea… por el momento solo ha pedido hablar conmigo…

— ¿Bueno y cuando lo veras?

— Eso es lo que aun nose… y con la llegada de Mei Ling no creo poder pensar con tranquilidad…

— ¿Qué harás con ella?

— Nose… la pondré en algún puesto… porque eso es lo que querrá mi madre.

— ¿Pero no se había casado?

— La verdad no lo sé… nunca nos invitó a tal boda y mucho menos envió fotos…

— Eso es raro…

— Si

— Por cierto… ¿Cómo es eso de "MI" Shaoran?

— ¿Eh?

— Mira Shaoran… yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora y solo te dire lo que yo pienso como mujer… cuidate de tu prima, ella ha venido cambiada y ya no es la misma que conocíamos antes…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que acojas mi consejo antes de que te puedas arrepentir…

— Bueno…—dijo Shaoran sin entender.

— Yo me voy… tengo que ver a Will…

— No entiendo cómo es que te enamoraste de él…—dijo Shaoran mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero.

— ¡OYE! ¡EL ES MI FUTURO ESPOSO!

— ¿Y?... Dile que si te hace llorar yo mismo me hare cargo de matarlo luego cortar en pedacitos todo su cuerpo y luego dare esos pedacitos a las pirañas—dijo de forma seria sin dejar su puchero.

— Esta bien…—dijo Nicole mientras a duras penas aguantaba sus ganas de reírse— mejor me voy antes de que planees maneras de torturarlo…

— No me des ideas…—dijo Shaoran mientras acompañaba a Nicole a la puerta de su despacho.

— Bueno… espero que las cosas mejoren pronto y si algo ocurre no dudes en llamarme…—dijo Nicole abrazando a su mejor amigo.

— Tú también…—dijo Shaoran correspondiendo el abrazo— y dile la amenaza—dijo soltándola.

— Está bien—dijo Nicole mientras se alejaba.

Shaoran ingreso a su despacho y se sentó en su silla en frente de su escritorio, mientras en su portátil se comenzaban a proyectar fotos de él junto a su esposa e hija, sintió un leve dolor en el pecho pero decidió no prestarle importancia había decidido alejar a Eriol como sea y lo lograría, le diría a Yumiko que diera cualquier excusa con tal de no darle el gusto de hablar con él.

— Si eso hare…—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Neko? —preguntaba un hombre de cabellos plateados, piel tan blanca como la nieve y ojos color cielo mientras manejaba una gran camioneta.

— Una semana señor… —decía una chica de cabello color negro, piel bronceada y ojos color café.

— Neko… por favor llamame Yue—dijo el hombre mientras veía la autopista.

— Esta bien… Yu… Yu… —decía Neko con nerviosismo.

— Y-U-E —dijo detenidamente.

— Si… Yue… —por fin dijo Neko.

— Bueno… primero tenemos que encontrar el hotel… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— "El Hilton" — dijo Neko mientras miraba su agenda electrónica.

— Si…—dijo Yue mientras veía las llamativas calles de Hong Kong—. Tu dormirás junto a Kokoro ya que yo tendré mucho trabajo con las fotos…

— Como usted diga…

— Deja de tratarme de "usted" ya llevas trabajando conmigo alrededor de 4 años y puedes tratarme de Tu…

— Pero…—dijo Neko mientras se sentía más nerviosa

— Nada de peros… si no lo haces te despediré…—dijo Yue de manera seria sin quitar la vista de la autopista.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Neko mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

— Es mentira…—dijo Yue con una gran sonrisa— ya llegamos —dijo estacionándose— esperame aquí junto a mi niña… ya regreso.

— Si…—dijo Neko mientras pensaba— _¿acaso quiere matarme con su hermosa sonrisa? Como es que aún puede seguir en pie con todo lo que le paso… esa maldita mujer…—_ mientras pensaba esto cerraba sus manos formando puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos— si la tuviera cerca ya nada me detendría a darle una buena golpiza…

— ¿A quién darías una golpiza? —pregunto alguien de afuera.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Dijo Neko dando un salto dentro de la camioneta y golpeándose con el techo— Auch…—dijo sobándose— ¿Qué le pasa? —dijo girándose a ver al causante de su desgracia pero se arrepintió inmediatamente— Lo… lo— no podía articular alguna frase coherente, no con esos hermosos ojos color cielo que la miraban expectantes y en espera de una respuesta, lo había amado desde el primer momento que lo vio— lo siento—dijo soltando un suspiro y girando su rostro mientras se ponía tan roja como un semáforo.

— No es nada…—dijo Yue con una gran sonrisa— es la primera vez que veo ese lado de ti…

— Yo… yo, no quise decirle eso—dijo Neko sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Pero a mí me gusto—dijo Yue—. Bueno será mejor que entremos al hotel, según me han dicho está todo listo.

— Si…—dijo Neko mientras se bajaba de la camioneta.

— Yo llevare las maletas… por favor tu trae a Kokoro…—dijo Yue mientras se bajaba todas las maletas.

— Si…—dijo Neko sin creer las palabras de su jefe, él nunca había permitido a nadie acercarse a su pequeña hija y por tal motivo nunca contrato a una niñera ¿y ahora le pedía a ella que la llevara? —Mejor me doy prisa—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sacando lentamente a la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente.

— ¿Eriol y a que se debe tu visita?

— Nada en especial tía… simplemente quise venir a saludar a la familia…

— Te has ausentado por mucho tiempo…

— Lo siento… pero la verdad estaba reordenando mi vida—dijo Eriol mientras tomaba un poco más de su taza de café.

— Señora…—interrumpió alguien.

— Si Wei…—respondió Ieran.

— No se olvide que el día de hoy debe recoger a la niña Asura del colegio.

— Muchas gracias por recordármelo…—dijo Ieran — prepara el auto por favor…

— Como usted ordene… con permiso.

— ¿Asura?

— Lo había olvidado—dijo Ieran con una leve sonrisa— es la hija de Shaoran y Sakura…

— Ya veo—dijo Eriol con voz calmada mientras que en su interior se moría de dolor.

— Es una niña encantadora…

— Me lo imagino…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

— Muy bien… ahora mira a la cámara… ¡EXCELENTE!... terminamos Sakura…

— Gracias Fransua…

— Es todo un honor trabajar contigo hermosa—dijo Fransua con una gran sonrisa…

Fransua Kirchner era uno de los 5 fotógrafos más deseados dentro del ámbito de la moda, tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, piel blanca y media 1.80m; era considerado también el hombre más deseado pero lamentablemente era homosexual su pareja se llamaba Jacob Buyers un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos color melón y piel blanca su estatura era igual a la de Fransua, Jacob era diseñador y ya tenía su propia marca y era muy conocida y para su colección verano contrato a Sakura Li una de las modelos más cotizadas quien era su amiga.

— No es nada…—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera— bueno será mejor que me vaya tengo otra sesión de fotos… pero aun no me han dicho quien será el fotógrafo…

— Estoy empezando a sentirme celoso…—dijo Fransua con un puchero.

— Fransua… tú sabes que los de Dior son algo… complicados…

— Lo se… he trabajado con Himeko… ella modelo el año pasado para la colección… otoño.

— Si, Himeko es una persona encantadora…

— Yo también opino lo mismo… ahora está en México cumpliendo con algunos deberes de su agenda, pero bueno más tarde me llamas a ver si vienes a cenar junto a Shaoran y la pequeña Asura.

— Seria una buenísima idea… —sonrió Sakura— pero…—Sakura no pudo continuar hablando porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar— Hola…

— _Hola señora Li…_

— Si, Serenity ¿pasa algo?

— _Llamaron representantes de Dior… _

— Cancelaron la sesión ¿verdad?

— _Si... dijeron que paso un accidente en el estudio _

— ¿Accidente?

— _Si… al parecer fue un incendio._

— Ya veo… Por favor en cuanto puedas comunicame con Christian.

— _Si señora no se preocupe… hasta luego._

— Hasta luego Serenity…

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Fransua cuando Sakura había terminado de hablar.

— Paso un accidente en el estudio donde me tomarían las fotos…

— ¿Accidente?

— Si… al parecer fue un incendio.

— Que extraño…

— Si, bueno será mejor que me vaya a la empresa aunque estoy pensando en ir a casa para estar más tiempo con mi hija.

— Cualquier cosa que elijas será muy buena… ¿porque no secuestras a Shaoran por el resto de la tarde?

— ¿Eh? —pregunto Sakura sin entender.

— Podrías salir a almorzar con él o pasar más tiempo los tres juntos…

— ¡Sí! —Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa— eso hare… mejor me voy ahora mismo antes de que se haga más tarde.

— Si… nos veremos en otro momento y no olvides de la invitación.

— Claro que no—dijo Sakura mientras salía en busca de su auto.

Salió de la empresa dentro de su Ferrari Spider de color negro, se introdujo entre las calles con gran facilidad y llego en menos tiempo de lo que había calculado, se estaciono en un sitio exclusivo para los dueños y se encamino a la recepción donde recibió miles de saludos de diferentes personas a los que ella respondía con una sonrisa, se metió al ascensor y marco al piso donde estaba la oficina de su esposo y como era de suponerse encontró a su asistente quien al parecer estaba concentrada escribiendo un documento en la computadora.

— Buenos días Yumiko—saludo con soltura, lo que provoco que la pobre chica diera un salto en su lugar.

— Buenos días señora —saludo la asistente después de haberse recuperado de la impresión.

— ¿Esta Shaoran? —pregunto Sakura.

— Si, está hablando con una postulante a un puesto de la empresa… le comunicare que está aquí.

— Gracias.

Yumiko cogió el auricular y marco el anexo para poder comunicarse con su jefe, le dio santo y seña y como era de suponerse le pidió que dejara entrar a su esposa.

— Esta bien—dijo Yumiko para después colgar el auricular— puede pasar…—dijo con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias—respondió Sakura — nos vemos después…

— Hasta luego señora…—dijo Yumiko.

Sakura camino hacia la gran puerta de madera y abrió con cuidado tratando de no interrumpir, se introdujo a la gran habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta luego de eso pudo escuchar la voz de su esposo que para sorpresa de ella no se encontraba muy lejos.

— Hola cariño…—saludo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Hola—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y también avanzando hacia él.

Shaoran se acercó un poco más y por fin la pudo sostener de la cintura y saludarla como se merecía, le dio un suave beso en los labios luego se separó de ella y sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura la condujo hacia donde se encontraba una persona sentada en una silla dándoles la espalda.

— Mei Ling—dijo Shaoran una vez que estuvo a escasos metros de ella— te quiero presentar a MI esposa—dijo con orgullo.

Mei Ling con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se puso de pie y se giró para poder ver a la mujer que había logrado conquistar el corazón de su terco primo, pero al ver a la mujer que el abrazaba se decepciono por completo, no podía negar que era hermosa pero pensaba encontrar a alguien más como… ella, con un vestido que ciñera su cuerpo y esas cosas.

— Mucho gusto—dijo mientras le regaba una sonrisa fingida— soy Mei Ling Li… prima lejana de Shaoran.

— Mucho gusto…—dijo Sakura correspondiendo la sonrisa— soy Sakura Li, esposa de Shaoran.

Mei Ling solo la observaba y luego en su mirada apareció un brillo diferente, algo que ni Sakura ni Shaoran pudieron notar porque estaban más concentrados en ponerse al día sobre los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en sus vidas a lo largo de toda la mañana.

— _Esto será muy fácil… ella no es competencia para mí—_pensó Mei Ling con una media sonrisa.

— Bueno…—dijo Shaoran — será mejor que vayamos a casa, por cierto Mei Ling mañana mismo comienzas a trabajar…

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a casa? —Dijo Sakura— de esa manera saludarías a Ieran y conocerías a nuestra hija.

— Si, es una buena idea ¿Qué dices Mei Ling? —dijo Shaoran secundando la idea de su esposa.

— Encantada —dijo Mei Ling mientras caminaba detrás de ellos— _Es mejor comenzar a analizar el terreno para poder mover mis fichas…—_pensaba.

Dentro de una camioneta blindada que se movilizaba por las calles de Hong Kong sin ningún problema iban dos personas manteniendo una conversación muy amena.

— Y bien Eriol… ¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo de ausencia?

— Bueno… he concretado muchos negocios, las cosas en las finanzas están muy bien y me he dedicado a viajar por todo el mundo.

— Me da mucho gusto por ti… y ¿Cómo te va en el amor?

Eriol se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, nunca espero que su tía le preguntara algo como eso y tal vez debía atribuirlo al hecho de que ya era un hombre de 28 años, que no había tenido ningún tipo de romance serio, al contrario desde que Sakura se había casado dejo de frecuentar todo tipo de reunión donde pudiera encontrarse con alguien que le pudiera generar algún tipo de compromiso.

— Bueno…—dijo mientras recuperaba su tranquilidad— no conozco a la mujer indicada—dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

— Ya veo… —dijo Ieran de manera pensativa pero de pronto un recuerdo se apareció en su mente— pero hace mucho escuche decir a tu padre que estabas con alguien y que eras muy feliz…

Otra vez Ieran había logrado atrapar a Eriol con la guardia baja y lograba que se sumiera en sus pensamientos y recuerdos una vez más, no sabía en qué momento su padre habría hecho ese tipo de comentario aunque conociéndolo era de suponerse que anduviera diciendo a diestra y siniestra que su único hijo estaba con la chica más hermosa del planeta, si, realmente era muy difícil no haberlo predicho. Y no era para menos ya que Sakura se había ganado a sus padres desde que la conocieron es decir hace mucho tiempo atrás antes de que ellos tuvieran algún tipo de relación amorosa.

— Bueno…—dijo Eriol tratando de salir de ese tema de una vez por todas— la verdad es que si hace mucho tiempo tenía una novia.

— ¿Y porque nunca la presentaste a toda la familia? —pregunto Ieran con curiosidad.

— Éramos jovenes… además que no quería asustarla con tanto formalismo…—se excusó.

— Tienes razón…—dijo Ieran de manera pensativa— me hubiera gustado conocerla…

— Estoy seguro que te hubiera agradado mucho—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, imaginándose que diría su tía si descubriera que su querido hijo no era más que un timador al que no le interesaba hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quisiera.

— Tampoco te vi en la boda de Shaoran —dijo Ieran.

— Bueno…—dijo Eriol tratando de crearse una excusa lo suficientemente convincente— es que tenía muchos compromisos en esos días pero si mande mis saludos a Sakura y Shaoran.

— Si, ellos me lo comentaron— Ieran pensó en lo siguiente que diría— ¿estás seguro que no te puedes quedar unos días más? Me hubiera gustado que conozcas personalmente a la pequeña Asura.

— A mi también me hubiera encantado pero uno no planifica lo que va a pasar…—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— ¿En qué hotel estas? — pregunto Ieran.

— En el Hilton… pero no me quedare mucho tiempo ahí.

— Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites llamas a la casa.

— Gracias tía…—dijo Eriol— bueno yo me bajo aquí…—dijo mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

— ¿Aquí? —pregunto Ieran confundida.

— Si, todavía tengo que comprar algo que me pidió un amigo como recuerdo.

— Oh…—Ieran le sonrió— entonces será hasta otra oportunidad.

— Hasta entonces—dijo Eriol bajándose del auto.

Vio como el auto se alejaba y al contemplar que ya se había perdido entre las calles comenzó a caminar sin ningún apuro, las cosas habían salido muy bien y había logrado obtener información muy importante para él.

— Sera momento de planificar nuestro encuentro **pequeña **Sakura…—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

En algún lugar del mismo Hong Kong una castaña sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, como si un sentimiento olvidado comenzara a aflorar otra vez.

— _**Pequeña…—**_dijo en un susurro, mientras sentía que su corazón era invadido por un calor acogedor y muy familiar al escuchar esa palabra— ¿Quién me decía así? —Se preguntó mientras seguía conduciendo rumbo a su casa— debo hablar con Tomoyo—dijo mientras aumentaba un poco más la velocidad.

_**N.A.**_

_**Lo se! Merezco la muerte y una muy cruel :C pero es que no pude actualizar antes D: acepto cualquier tipo de tomatazo y demás amenazas… pero es que no podía sentarme a escribir un cap de este fic durante días y justamente hoy me hice el firme propósito de escribir el cap xD **_

_**Que tal? Les gusto? Muchos cabos sueltos?... si la verdad es que ni yo misma se que paso entre Sakura y Eriol, porque tanto dramas que ellos se encuentren? Y ahora Mei Ling! Esa mujer da miedo! D: pobre Yue :C con su pequeña hijita xD **_

_**Bueno me voy a dormir xD aunque es temprano me quedare escribiendo un cap de SUEÑOS E ILUSIONES ROTAS que tambien estuvo algo abandonado por mi :C bueno dejen sus lindos reviews! Queria avisar que tal vez para el próximo cap la narración sea con POVs pero depende de si ustedes no se sentiran confundidas… xD bueno como dije tal vez… aun no me animo!**_

_**PD… gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews en el primer cap xD prometo no dejarlo tanto tiempo abandonado *levanta mano derecha***_

_**Saluditos…**_

_**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen**_

_**Yayis98**_

_**lunita051299**___

_**Rock Violet**_

_**Marianux**_

_**Paolka**_

_**Sakura Tsukino Martinez**_

_**July1anime**_

_**Feruzii**_

_**Yumiko**_

_**Anaiza 18**_

_**Himeko**_


End file.
